Killing Me Softly
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Oneshot] After brushing away tresses of her fiery red hair, I leaned toward her. She slowly began to peel off my mask.


**Summary: **After brushing away tresses of her fiery red hair, I leaned toward her. She slowly began to peel off my mask.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans! Geeze!. . .

**AN: **Just somethin' that came to me. Enjoy:D

**

* * *

**

**Killing Me Softly**

I had stood next a wall, gazing at her as she levitated in the air, cautious as the battle went on. I too dodged a blow that nearly hit the side of my face, and with graceful movements, I managed to dodge a kick. Once in awhile, as I fought, I'd glance at her, concerned for her well-being. She was usually unharmed, just like the others, so I wasn't too wary of her movements; after all, she was a tough girl - that's why I was so infatuated by her. She was the embodiment of warmth, emitting heat. The opposite of me, who was a cold-shell that blocked out the people in my life.

How sad it was - and now, I would watch her from the shadows. Does that make me a 'stalker'? No. . . I'm just admiring something very beautiful.

But I couldn't really be classified as a stalker. I didn't make googily eyes at her every second we were near each other - I'm able to compose myself sometimes and lead myself into a serious battle.

And it wasn't really stalking if I'd once in awhile flirt openly with her - she'd at least know my feelings.

She now was sitting in the pizza parlor, laughing and enjoying herself. I don't know why, but that made me happy - to see her enjoying her day.

I smirked and watched as she ate a slice of pizza -containing frosting, mints, oreos, and fench fries. This always amused me, because her personality was also what I cherished about her. We were opposites in every aspect. I guess that's why I also loved her; I needed someone to balance me out, and make me feel 'good' inside.

That night, I decided to 'visit' her, again.

With an aura of determination surrounding me, I walked steadily toward her as she sat near the bay, staring into the sea. Her emerald eyes sparkled as the adjacent rays of the moon hit the water, thus glistening into her eyes. Not wanting to startle her, I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, waiting as she whirled around.

Her eyes widened and a blush rose to her cheeks as she realized that I had been watching her. She stood, biting her lower lip. As I approached her, she stepped back.

"It's alright", I reassured, holding up my hands. Something about the soothing tone of my voice made her relax, so she turned back to the water, staring again. My cape flapped in the wind, and I gingerly walked toward her, stepping over clumps of pebbles.

She slowly inclined her head in my direction, curious and perplexed. "Why do you like _me_? I feel I can only trust Raven of my knowledge of your feelings and mine, so I went to speak with her. She said that maybe. . . maybe you wanted soemone in your life, because you are 'cold'?"

"Cold?" I replied with mock surprise, pressing a hand to my chest. "Me? Never. . ."

She couldn't help but smile, but I could still see how uncomfortable she was in this situation. I stepped closer, so that I was now standing side-by-side with her. Her wild red hair caressed my arm, and I coudn't help but wish that it was bare so that I could feel its delicate touch.

"You don't have to be so awkward near me", I began. "It's only natural - you can't control how you feel."

She sighed, and whispered, "I wish I could. . ."

"I'm glad you can't." Her words actually stung me. She really wished she didn't feel anything that was even near a simply crush toward me? Then again, I couldn't blame her. Feelings like these were always uncontrollable, and almost impossible to stop.

Starfire -what a captivating, exotic name- spread her fingers through her hair and leaned her head back, allowing the breeze to brush across her cheeks and through her hair. I couldn't control any part of me - my heart beat faster, and my breath increased.

I drew in closer, and she flinched, recoiling. But I wrapped my arms around her waist, locking her with me. Her lips were so close to my face, and without hesitation, she began to peel off my mask, tugging at the edges.

My breath caught, and I stopped her.

"Don't", she pleaded, but I let go and stepped backward. "Please don't. . ."

I shook my head. "This is wrong. You deserve better."

"But I-", she started. I pressed a finger to her lips, halting her. Her eyes darkened and she nodded, somewhat reluctant.

I knew we wouldn't last, and it was wrong - for someone like me to be with _her_. That could even been marked as a sin in my book. And just as I told her; she deserved someone better than me. And with that, I began to walk away.

"Red X!" she called after me, desperate. "Will you at least. . . _visit_?"

I glanced behind me. "I'll be watching", was all I said, before transporting off the small island.


End file.
